


Without a touch

by moonstruckmuse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, HP Kinktober 2020, Inappropriate Use of Wandless Magic (Harry Potter), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstruckmuse/pseuds/moonstruckmuse
Summary: Learning to do wandless magic.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	Without a touch

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little quickie that got stuck in my brain.

Of _course_ Potter already knows how to do wandless magic, the wanker. He hated the Golden Boy Potter knew all the fancy tricks, could pick them up just like _that_ because that's just who he was.

The only good thing about the situation was having Potter teach him. 1 - so that Draco could learn it, and beat him at it later, and 2 - so that Potter would have to position him just right, guide his arms and fingers into place just so to channel the magic. 

\---

If Potter happened to also learn that he liked touching Draco, that wasn't such a bad thing either.

Then hexing each other, out of competitive spirits only.

Then maybe a _Titillio_ , cast directly into the armpits and bottoms of his feet.

What about an _Incarcerous_ but whoops, now you're bound to the chair. 

\---

It turns out the only thing better than Potter touching him with his hands, was Potter touching him with just his magic, as he sat across the room and smirked at him. Just that tingling, warm sensation, tracing up, then down, then up, and repeat, until suddenly the tingliest, warmest sensation comes from his balls drawing up tight and fast, casting their own spell all over his chest. 


End file.
